Reiga Sorairo
Reiga is a young man who is a lieutenant in the NOS and son of a Colnel. He's known for his unique affinity with Azure and its chaotic property, while acting as a direct counter to some of its other properties. How or why is unknown. He is partnered with a girl named Akari, who is an incomplete Azure interface prime-field. Called the "prodigy" for his astounding potential, he can channel Azure energy through anything including his own weapon without the need of a BlazBlue. Character info Reiga lives with his family, and tries his best to please them with his performance. He is a bit aloof in the ways of the higher ups, and can get away with bloody murder because he is valued so highly within their ranks. Even so, Reiga prefers to be among his allies and friends and enjoy the world outside of the NOS, sharing it with Akari. He is also friends and allies with many of the others in the NOS. He could be considered the odd one out in the NOS because of his open carefree attitude, which is at the annoyance of many. To the other characters he maintains this attitude, but if he's confronted he is easily capable of handling himself and remains true to his status as a member of the NOS for his family. He would rather avoid fights though. Even with that though he has a desire to be free from it all someday, and occasionally believes something is wrong with the NOS's ways. But he doesn't ever push his boundaries, and has some faith in the NOS to a point that some people within it are good, and only wish to see conflict end like he does. It could be said that Reiga lacks assertiveness, as he never pushes the boundaries for anything or questions something he doesn't feel is right. Concerning his partner Akari, Reiga is very defensive over her, and doesn't care much for Sequence's views on her. He calls her Akari because her eyes remind him of an inextinguishable light. Plot Info Control Sequence Prologue Reiga participates in a usual regimen of fights and tests with his power, showing great skill in all levels. After being heavily praised by his colleagues, Reiga escapes all of the noise and sits outside to relax for a bit. Akira comes out to join him aksing him several questions why he left when so many people were happy about his performance. Reiga replies that he didn't want the praise, it didn't feel right to him. After a bit of chatting between the two, leading into a light hearted conversation, Lukain arrives to greet them and end their enjoyment. As a higher up in the NOS, Reiga is forced to endure a long explanation of the situation, including the events of Serza's leave. Personally, Reiga believed it to be for the best, as the "Gemeni Destroyers" Serza and Akuhei never really left a good impression on him, though Serza was at least a bit more tolerable. Lukain wasn't one to brag about either, he'd been known for his own inhumane quirks. In the end of things he's asked to go to Kagusutchi to monitor events and seek out the oppressors of the NOS, specifically Nex to test out his abilities against him. Hearing that made Reiga a bit uneasy, but Reiga is left with little choice but to accept the mission. Lukain mentions him looking into the affairs of LSZ also, while remembering to help improve Akira's abilities in any way he can so she may be completed eventually. To this Reiga expresses dismay, as he valued being with Akira more than just that. Lukain then sends him off, asking Akira to stay behind for a moment. With Reiga away, Lukain asks Akira to maintain a watch over Reiga as he was considered to be aloof at times. Lukain sticks some kind of device to her and then Akira acknowledges his wishes and leaves to follow Reiga. Reiga asked what Lukain had to talk about, and Akira tilts her head trying to recall, but is unable to remember. With that the two take a transfer ship to Kagusutchi. Control Sequence Reiga began in Episode 2 readying to engage in a fight with one of the renowned members of the NOS called Siegfried Schtauffen, a son of Albrecht who'd been known for his great exploits in the Third War. While being observed by the Marshal of the NOS himself, Reiga fights, lacking confidence. He appears to be losing until the Azure's Prodigy's power comes to light in the form of a strange shift in power and mind as he focuses and generates a power with the azure, catching even the Brigadier himself off guard and costing him the match. Lukain congratulates him personally on the victory over one of their most skilled militia members and announces to the Torifune battle observatory that this was the man who would lead the NOS and humanity to a new age of peace. Confused, Reiga wonders to himself how he'd managed to win over that match. Reiga then appears the following episode after the win to learn that he'd soon be being deployed due to the recent incident involving Nex entering Kagusutchi last night. Reiga however wonders why the SD Division and the SIA wasn't dealing with this, though apparently they were preoccupied with other matters. In disdain he readies to catch a flight out to the city early morning, where he'd be further debriefed. Later on into the episode he's seen relaxing out in the courtyards of the observatory and ends up speaking with a young women named Myri Kukiyona who enjoyed watching the earlier battle and compliments him. Though to this Reiga shows his disdain of fighting once more mentioning that he rather of not participated at all, nor did he care for his title as the Azure Prodigy. After the two talk to each other about the world, the Lt Colonel Mysteria comes and mentions that she was heading out to Reiga as Nex was already spotted by a team. The next day Reiga hurriedly rushes to the flight when he's woken up by his friend and partner who was an Azure Interface Primefield, Akari. There he receives his mission statement, but he purposefully leaves it closed. The Brigadier Siegfried is also present on the flight, and Reiga in usual friendly nature tries to make conversation with the man, but it becomes apparent that Siegfried wants nothing to do with it until Reiga tries to force the topic. This action only serves to annoy Siegfried further who clearly remained bitter toward Reiga, not only because of the loss but for his own reasons. As they discussed their opposite views on the war the flight eventually comes to a halt and they arrive to Kagutsutchi. Akari in a hurry grabs Reiga and runs down, excited to see the city. In that time, Siegfried had split himself from the duo to go focus on his mission. Into Episode 5 Reiga is seen reflecting on the situation as he looks over his mission statement, his friend from earlier years Kiryos Hikamigawa shows up in the city as well, much to Reiga's surprise. Happy to see his friend, he strikes up conversation enjoying reminiscing until the topic shifts to their mission and why each were here. Character Relationships Akari Reiga and Akari are partners by the NOS's word. He has been placed with her to see what effects they'd have on each other, being that Akari is an incomplete AIP. The two are friends in every definition of the word and he protects her without second thought, even from those in Sequence themselves. He makes effort to make time to teach her about the world and wants her to see the few good points of it, seeing she behaves and learns through those around her. Personality Appearance Reiga has a fair complexion with azure blue eyes of a powerful stare despite his lax nature. His wild and spiked hair is slightly longer in the front, and short in the back flowing out. His hair is permanently dyed scarlet from unknown causes. Reiga wears a white coat with azure colored tribal designs across certain parts and black rims on the slit sleeves with the collar of the jacket sitting around his neck openly. The coat runs down bellow his hips and is open. Across both his shoulders lay brown belts on his coat he uses to carry the sheathes of his twin swords Ao and Aka Lux. Lain underneath of the jacket is an ash black shirt with blue rims that's split towards the bottom which sit over the beginning of a pair of slightly darker pants with open cuffs. His shoes are a shade of white like his coat. Powers, Weapons and Abilities Reiga is considered the Azure Prodigy for the fact he can control and manipulate azure energy combined with a light aura. How he does it hasn't been shared. He is considered to have a huge amount of potential, and is extremely valued member in the NOS. However his hate of fighting is evident in his combat, he doesn't have much combat expirience as of Season 1, and Reiga has yet to come to realization of his actual potential. In rare instances however, he gets a fierce streak and utilizes his power with incredible prowess earning him "lucky wins" as reffered to by some. It takes many by surprise, and as of now it isn't known what triggers this sudden change. In combat Reiga is a classic mix of swordplay and energy manipulation making him a versatile combantant. His drive Azure Essence lets him summon and control powerful azure energy freely though once the gauge runs out he can no longer do so. Overdrive Divine Azure lets him use limitless Azure abilities in combos. He is lightweight and loves air combat as much as he does the ground. Azure Light and Crimson Light Reiga's twin blades, not much is known about them. They're often the subject of manipulating his azure. Appearance: Semi long and thin blades of an azure and crimson tint. The body of the swords glimmer with translucent light where the energy can be seen within; the tips are slightly curved. Their intricate pommels are white and have azure designs of runic style running along it from the grip down. Fights in Control Sequence (NOTE: X means win, Y means loss, Z means draw, ? means unknown) Themes *'Virtue Wish '- Reiga's Theme (Season 1 forward) *'Birds of a Feather' - Vs Kiryos Navigation Category:Playable Character Category:Male Character Category:Neutral Category:A-tier Character Category:Control Sequence Character